the rest of our lives
by musicalbroadway
Summary: emilys about to start PCU with Nikolas , Elizabeth, and Lucky. while trying to help a close friend whos life remines her of her past. NEM, GQ and L
1. summary

a/n: please r&r. my first fanfiction so please be kind

the rest of our lives:

Characters:

Emily:

Age 18

Is best friends w/ Lucky, Liz, Georgie and Dillon.

Boy friend: Nikolas

4 years ago she convinced Ned and Lois to take in Brooklyn's best friend, Georgie, when Felicia took off. Emily became really close to Georgie and is now in the process of adopting her w/ Nikolas.

Nikolas:

Age: 20

Best friends w/ lucky, Liz and Dillon

Is a student at PUC and has been dating Emily for 3 years. He is in the process of adopting Georgie w/ Emily.

Georgie:

Age: 13 almost 14

Best friends w/ Brooklyn, Emily, lucky and Dillon (but is starting to become closer to him)

Georgie was abandon by her mother at ten years old. She has spent the last 4 years living at the Quatermaine estate w/ her best friend's family. She is about to be adopted by Emily and Nikolas.

Dillon:

Age: 15

Best friends w/ lucky, Liz, nikolas, Brooklyn and his cousin Emily

Dillon was abandon by Tracey at birth and has grown up living w/ his big brother Ned, his wife Lois and his niece Brooklyn.

Lucky:

Age: 19

Lucky is engaged to Liz and is training to become a police man.

Liz:

Age: 19

Liz is engaged to lucky and can not wait to get married and start a family.


	2. life's changes

The rest our lives

chapter 1- life's changes

"we're finally done." Nikolas exclaimed when they were finished un-packing. Emily, Nikolas and Georgie had been un-packing Emily's stuff for the last two days, only stopping to eat and sleep. Emily was so happy to be moving out of the Quatermaine mansion. Emily loved her family, but some times they could be a little overwhelming. Georgie, who was unaware of the birthday surprise that Emily had planned for her, was sad that Emily was leaving the mansion. For as long as Georgie could remember Emily, had been the only "mother figure" in her life. Even though Emily was only 5 years older then her, she had filled "the mother" presences, that had previously been missing from her life.

Emily began watching over Georgie when she was 9, her mother had been sick for a while and babysitting the adorable 4 year old had become her only distraction, and after her mother died Georgie was the only person who could put a smile on her face, and was a big part of Emily's decision to allow the Quartermaine's to adopt her. She knew Georgie needed her and Emily refused to let Georgie end up like her, alone in the world and living with people that were practically strangers. Even though Emily was just moving across the city, Georgie was still upset that she would not at the mansion near her.

The next afternoon Emily drove home from work really fast, in attempt to beat Georgie home. She did not want Georgie to see the letter that she had been expecting for the last few days. When she reached the mail box she opened it and found the letter. Emily was both nervous and excited. This letter might change her life forever and would hopefully make Georgie's life a lot better…………..


	3. what we've been waiting for

**The rest our lives**

**chapter 2- what we've been waiting for**

**Emily opened the letter and as she was reading it she had all her prays answered. ****Georgie's **

**adoption was final, now all she had to do was make she had to do was make sure that it ****was **

**ok with Georgie. She almost certain it would be. She knew Georgie would have no problem **

**with moving in with her.**

**Em immediately called Nikolas and told him that she had received the news they had ****been **

**waiting for. Nikolas and Emily agreed to meet at Luke's so that they could share the new with **

**Lucky and Elizabeth, and talk with out being over heard by Dillon and Georgie. Lucky and **

**Elizabeth were ecstatic about the news and couldn't wait to their joy with their friends.**

**Emily wanted to share her happiness with her family, but she knew that they couldn't ****keep a **

**secret. Georgie's birthday was over a month away and she did not believe that her family **

**would keep their mouths shut that long. She wanted this to be a total surprise for Georgie and **

**she ****wasn't going to let anyone ruin it for her. She couldn't wait to bring the light back to **

**Georgie eyes ****that had been missing since her mother walked out of her life the last time.**


End file.
